


Trick or Treating Traitors

by rafaelsbarba



Category: Hannibal (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Two Shot, slight barson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelsbarba/pseuds/rafaelsbarba
Summary: Frederick Chilton's children have chosen their halloween costumes. He's not very happy about it. Rafael is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters! Alfie and Winnie were created by Tumblr users: morganbritton132, somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds and marywisdom I believe. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. This was inspired by all their Fredsquared fics on Tumblr.

Frederick barged through the door to Rafael’s office, not bothering to knock. Rafael looked up from his case file “Frederick what are you doing here? I’m in the middle of a case,” he said gesturing to the SVU squad members scattered around his office. 

Frederick ignored them completely. “What have you done to my children?” he demanded furiously. He was standing in front of Rafael’s desk now, staring down at him angrily. Rafael leaned back in his chair. “I haven’t seen Alfie, Winnie, or  _ you, _ for that matter in months. What could I have possibly done to them?” Rafael defended. Frederick started pacing in front of the desk. “Then could you explain to me why my son wants to be  _ you _ for Halloween?” he asked, clearly offended. 

Of course he was upset. His own son wanted to dress up as his  _ brother _ . Neither of his children wanted to be  _ him _ for Halloween. Rafael stood up from his desk with a smug look on his face. “Alfie wants to be me?” he questioned knowing what this was doing to his brother. Frederick was rarely ever jealous of him and he was going to cherish every minute of it. 

Frederick glared at him before walking back to the door. “Alfred come show your uncle how you’ve betrayed me,” he called. The detectives had tried to ignore them up to this point but were now intrigued. They were all watching the door as Frederick’s son walked in wearing a 3 piece suit with a small, leather briefcase in hand. Everyone was in awe except Frederick, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. “And as if that wasn’t bad enough his sister just  _ had _ to have a matching costume. She’s going as Lieutenant Benson.” Frederick scolded. That caught everyone’s attention. As if on cue, Winnie walked in joining her counterpart. She was dressed as if Olivia herself had taken her shopping. Along with a water gun tucked into her belt and a plastic police badge clipped to her jacket. 

Freddie Lounds stood in the doorway admiring the costumes she had put together. She looked over at her husband “Oh c’mon Fred lighten up. They’re having fun and it’s cute,” she said leaning over to kiss his cheek. Frederick didn’t respond. 

Winnie looked around at the detectives before spotting a case file on the table in front of Rollins. She excitedly ran and hopped up into the chair next to the detective. Amanda flipped over the crime scene photos but let her pretend to read the report. After ‘examining’ the paperwork Winnie looked up at Liv and very seriously said “I’ll call Barba.” Upon hearing his temporary name Alfie climbed onto the chair with his sister. He looked at the papers briefly. “I’ll get you a warrant, you get me a fifth cup of coffee,” he said, causing everyone to laugh. Even Frederick almost cracked a smile. _Almost_. 

  
  


Rafael scooped up his nephew, smoothing out a strand of hair that has fallen out of place and looked at his brother with a devilish grin creeping onto his face. “How much is this killing you inside?” he questioned, eagerly awaiting an answer. Frederick glared at his twin for what must have been the hundredth time since walking in. “This is betrayal of the highest form,” he muttered bitterly before storming out past his wife.

“Why do you have to antagonize him? Now he’s going to sulk all night.” Freddie whined. “Oh I’m going to enjoy every minute of this.” Rafael said happily and put Alfie back down. Freddie rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter who was sitting comfortably in the lap of Lieutenant Benson. She smiled as she watched the two of them take selfies together. 

“Alright kids, now what are we not going to tell your father about this?” Freddie asked. “That you gave us ice cream to pick these costumes,” the twins answered in unison. She looked to her brother in law and happily said “You owe me 50 bucks.” She thought for a second and added “Per kid.” “Woah, woah, woah, I said convince one of them to be me for Halloween. I never said the other had to match,” Rafael replied. “Oh please you two are practically attached at the hip. It seemed wrong to have one without the other,” Freddie said, now proud that she had gotten both him and Olivia to blush. 

The squad looked between the two questioningly. “We are not,” Rafael said avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Okay we have actual work to do,” he said trying to change the subject. “You’re taking them to Mami’s for Trick or Treating right?” Freddie nodded. “If anyone wants to bring their kids along feel free,” she offered to the squad. “C’mon kids let’s go get your dad to stop pouting.” The twins said goodbye to the detectives and hugged their uncle before following their mother out the door.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SVU squad joins in on Halloween at Lucia Barba's and Frederick gets a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish was google translated so feel free to correct me in the comments.

Later that night, Rafael walked into his mother’s apartment to find his niece and nephew playing in the living room and his brother cooking mac and cheese in the kitchen. He set his briefcase down next to the door. “Where’s Mami?” Rafael asked as he took off his jacket and poured himself a glass of scotch. Frederick stayed silent, not even looking up from the pot. 

“She ran to the store. She forgot to pick up candy on her way home,” Freddie said entering the kitchen. “Fred’s still bitter about the whole costume thing,” she explained. Rafael nodded now understanding the reason for his brothers silence. “I’m not bitter,” Frederick mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “Keep telling yourself that, honey,” Freddie patted his shoulder and called the kids to come eat dinner.

Lucia Barba entered her apartment with her arms full of shopping bags filled with candy, cookies, juice boxes and other treats. “ Rafael, ven a ayudarme con estas bolsas (Rafael, come help me with these bags),” she called. Rafael grabbed most of the bags from his mother and immediately understood why she needed help. “Jesus, what’d you buy a whole store?” he complained and set the bags on the counter. “I get a lot of kids,” she shrugged “Plus its late. Most of it was on sale.” She got out a big bowl and started pouring candy into it, slapping Rafael’s hand when he stole a piece. 

“What do we need all of this for? There’s only five of us.” Frederick questioned. “I invited a few of the SVU detectives,” Rafael said. “Speaking of they should be here any minute,”

The adults all sat at the kitchen table, talking while Alfie and Winnie continued their game in the living room. After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” Rafael said. He opened the door and was greeted by Olivia, Amanda, Sonny, Noah, and Jessie. He chuckled when he saw the kids costumes. “I didn’t think you were actually serious about this,” he said. He closed the door behind them and led them to the kitchen. Lucia greeted them all as they entered and smiled when she saw Noah and Jessie hiding behind Sonny.

“So Dr. Chilton, I explained what happened with Alfie and Winnie’s costumes to Noah and he decided that he didn’t want you to be be upset on one of his favorite holidays, so he changed his costume,” Olivia said stepping aside so her son could show off his costume. Noah came forward in a plaid suit, with his hair coiffed, and scruff painted on his face with makeup. He even had a red mark on his cheek right where Frederick’s bullet scar was. “Look! I’m you!” Noah said excitedly.

For the first time that night, Frederick smiled. 

“There’s just one thing missing,” Frederick said, standing up. He walked over to Noah and clipped his BSHCI ID to the pocket of the boy’s jacket. “Look at that Noah! It’s official now!” Olivia said smiling as her son beamed up at Frederick in awe. 

“Jessie didn’t want to be left out either,” Amanda said. “Yeah, so we figured if you can’t have Barba without Benson, then you can’t have Frederick without Freddie,” Sonny said. He moved out of the way revealing Jessie, wearing a leopard print outfit (that Freddie was pretty sure she had in her closet somewhere), a curly, red wig, with a toy camera hanging around her neck. Freddie lit up as Noah walked over to Jessie and held her hand. “Aw Fred look, they’re already more affectionate than when we first started dating,” Freddie said, earning a chuckle from her husband.

“Just so you know I was in on this so you can stop ignoring me now,” Rafael said to Frederick. “Alright fine, I apologize,” Frederick replied. “I guess I shouldn’t have been mad. Who am I to stop my son from dressing up as the  _ second _ best brother,” Frederick grinned. “Look at that, they do have something other than their looks in common. They both have a hell of an ego,” Olivia said. “Oh try living with it, sister,” Freddie responded, taking a gulp of wine causing both of them to chuckle, much to the dismay of both brothers. 

Lucia was in her glory as she watched the scene unfold. She immediately broke out her camera ordering all of them together. After taking what seemed like hundreds of pictures, the kids finally asked if they could go get candy. Olivia, Freddie, Amanda and Sonny took the kids out while Rafael and Frederick opted to stay and keep their mother company. After about an hour or so, the group returned.

Sonny was carrying Jessie who was already sound asleep on his shoulder. Amanda and Sonny said their goodbyes and took Jessie home. Olivia decided to stay for a bit longer since Noah was wide awake and occupied by the twins. They all sat telling stories and cracking jokes for awhile before the twins ran up to their parents. “Can we stay at uncle Rafi’s tonight pleeeeeease,” they pleaded. The Freds exchanged a look before Frederick asked Rafael if it was alright. “Sure why not,” he said. “It’s getting late though. How about you both go put pajamas on and we’ll get going,” Frederick and Freddie followed as their kids ran off to get changed.

“Mama can I go too? We can have a pajama party!” Noah exclaimed already getting excited. “Uh, how about we just play at uncle Rafa’s for a bit, then head home?” Olivia tried to compromise. “Okay,” Noah replied sounding a lot sadder than he had moments ago. He went off to collect his candy and wait for Alfie and Winnie to return. “I don’t mind keeping him for the night,” Rafael said once Noah was out of earshot. “I don’t know, three kids can be a lot to handle. Are you sure?” Liv responded, a bit weary. ”Of course. If you’re so worried then I guess you’ll just have to stay and help me,” Rafael suggested with his signature smirk. “Alright, we’ll stop home so he can change then we’ll come over?” Liv asked. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing so I hope it wasn't too out of character. I originally wrote this back in 2017 but never had the guts to actually post it. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
